A Thousand Declarations of Love
by pitoathousandplaces
Summary: Chapter 3: - Today, I had to take my husband's laptop to University for an in-class exam. I opened the screen, and loud porn started to auto-play. The silence in the class was deafening as I tried to make it stop. FML-
1. Lick You Where You've Never Been Licked

**Chapter 1: Lick You Where You've Never Been Licked Before**

Dedicated to shamybabboos: The dark days are gone, and the bright days are here.

 **-Today, I took a shower with my boyfriend. I tried to be adventurous and went to give him a blowjob, only to end up slipping and head-butting him in the balls. FML-**

Warning: Dangerously sweet OOC Sheldon. Rating M.

* * *

"Sheldon," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Sheldon, let go."

"…"

"Sheldon!"

"Yes?"

"Let go."

"Of what?

"My breast."

As if to make a point, he burrowed his face further in to her neck, pressed his tall figure to her backside, and he squeezed the soft organ in question with his left hand. He felt smug and haughty. And there was no reason he shouldn't be.

You see. There are seven days in a week. And out of seven, both scientists- respected and celebrated in their own fields- have to get up in the crack of dawn in all five weekdays to start getting ready for their jobs. And out of the remaining two days, Sheldon has to get out of bed before 6:15 AM to watch Doctor Who on Saturday.

Finally, on the glorious morning of Sunday, Dr. Sheldon Cooper gets to stay in bed with his girlfriend Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, while he enjoyed her feminine presence and squeezed all the desirable parts of her body. He _should_ feel smug and haughty.

She was his. All his.

Amy felt slightly crushed under her boyfriend's weight as he moved his long legs to wrap around her hips while he hummed near the back of her neck, his lips slowly working its way towards her tender earlobes. She now genuinely understood when Sheldon made a comment about a boa constrictor, as he was wrapping himself around her like a coil would around a transformer.

She was not getting away today.

"Sheldon, I propose to negotiate an arrangement," seeing as she could not get away using physical force, Amy decided to talk her way out of the situation.

It's not that she didn't like his company and his affections. She cherished the way he would always curl in to a ball of fluff whenever they were in the comfort of privacy. But Amy was not particularly fond of mornings, and always chose to get out of bed as soon she woke. All thanks to growing up with a neurotic mother who believed that girls sleeping in were prone to ungodly sins and teenage rebellion.

The lack of a waterbed in Sheldon's room might have contributed to it too.

"Does it involve me lovingly strangling you like a boa constrictor on my bed, little lady?"

"Uhh…no."

"Does it involve me burying my face in to your bosom while I sleep?"

"No."

"Then I have to decline."

Sheldon's thumb traced the hardening areola through her pajama tops. He loved the texture and sensitivity of it, and often calculated how long it would take before they came in to full attention and his girlfriend would curl her toes with his touch. And by the sound of his girlfriend's sudden erratic breathing, he was doing a fine job.

A brief momentary silence filled the room as Sheldon slowly continued his ministrations on her body as he kept his eyes closed. He enjoyed the proximity while the fragrance of her shampoo filled his respiratory system. Coconuts.

"Proposal," He was slowly drifting in to sleep when Amy whispered in to the silent room. "I make your favorite breakfast and bring it to bed. French toast with butter and syrup."

"Counter proposal," his breath tickled the back of her neck as his hand slowly slipped under her pajamas from between the buttons. "One wild Sunday morning of torrid lovemaking that soothes my soul and inflames my loins."

"We cuddle," Amy's voice cracked as his long fingers found the flesh of her bosom and started stroking it. "And I wear your flash shirt while watching one of your Star War…trek things."

"We make love in the living room," Sheldon gave her breasts a firm squeeze and gave her neck a playful bite, "while you wearing your Lieutenant Uhura's uniform."

"How about," Amy turned her body towards Sheldon who still had this eyes closed, and whispered with her smexillicious voice. She dangerously hovered her fingers near the semi erect tent on his pajama bottoms, almost touching it, _"I lick you where you've never been licked before."_

That did it.

He halted his strokes on her chest as his eyes fluttered open. "You...uhh, you mean you will...?" Sheldon's voice cracked as he pondered the implications of her words. He _had_ to be sure.

His light blue eyes stared in to her green ones and realized that she was serious. He gulped. He knew that she'd never done _that_ on him before. And he would be lying he is said he wasn't looking forward to when she would be ready to…to give him oral gratification.

"Proposal accepted."

Before Amy could even blink, Sheldon captured her lips and rolled on top of her. He grabbed both her arms and pinned them above her head roughly as he grinded his erection to her pelvis. Amy let out a soft moan as his mouth trailed down her neck, giving her sweet butterfly kisses.

"Uh, Sheldon…" Amy managed to talk between her heavy breathing. "How about you go in to the shower and I join you. To put this proposal in to action, effective immediately."

Sheldon stopped his movements to stare at her smiling face before saying, "copy that, little lady." He gave her one last passionate kiss on the lips before getting off of her and hurrying his way to the bathroom. Amy slowly pulled herself up and combed through her hair. It was 11 O Clock in the morning and she was going to give her lovingly, sweet boyfriend a blowjob of his lifetime. It was time to be adventurous!

Amy had always wanted to try it, ever since Penny told her how much guys loved and enjoyed the experience. And since Amy had gotten intimate with Sheldon, girls night was pretty much unadulterated crotch talk with no filters.

Amy made her way towards the bathroom and heard the water running. On the way, she tried to remember all the tips and information on fellatio she had acquired through her extensive research for the past couple of days. She was a scientist, and she knew that proper, deep research was key element to scientific experiments.

Amy entered the bathroom and rid herself from her attire before placing them next to Sheldon's pajamas which were folded neatly on the counter. She entered the tub and drew the curtains close. Then, she kissed the back of her boyfriend's shoulder, who was under the warm flowing water while he stroked his length.

Upon her feeling her touch, Sheldon turned to look at her before wrapping his arms around her naked waist and nibbling on her earlobe. "I missed you…" he mumbled as his hands made its way down her posterior. He gave the firm globes a squeeze before he rubbed his erect nether regions near her entrance.

Amy started kissing his chest and went down until she was faced to face with his throbbing shaft. She took him in to her delicate hands before giving it a stroke. At this point, Sheldon had grabbed her hair and nudged her head, as he felt the warm water cascade down his backside.

 _Someone is impatient_ , Amy thought with an internal smile.

Amy kissed the tip of his thick appendage and she could hear him gasping as he chanted, "Amyamyamyamy…"

Deciding not to torture him any longer, she swallowed his length as far as she could while slowly administering ministrations to the base.

"Oh… _dear lord, Amy_."

It wasn't long before she was bobbing her head up and down with his hands gripping her hair. He was having the time of his life, when something clicked.

"Amy…I think I…finally understand…what my dad meant when he said oral gratification."

His little revelation caught Amy off guard. She turned her body to look up at him, but slipped her knees under the running water and before she could prevent what was about to come, she headbutted her boyfriend right where the sun doesn't shine.

Amy could see the horror in his face as he eyes grew wide like two saucers on a pretty plate. Amy quickly gathered herself up and turned off the tap and looked at his boyfriend who was still frozen to his spot. She could see that he was desperately trying not to scream.

"Uhh…Sheldon… Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I swear it wasn't on purpose! There was water, and I slipped. Oh dear."

Sheldon let out a small whimper as Amy grabbed a towel and wrapped around his trembling frame.

.

Amy had dressed Sheldon and gave him a cup of tea. It seemed like he was in a state of eternal shock, and Amy was starting to really worry about him. Sheldon sat on his spot on the couch while holding an ice pack to his groin. He was still not talking.

Amy took a plate full of crackers to the coffee table before sitting near him, who was staring distantly in to space.

"Sheldon, I said I'm sorry," she touched his knees lightly and he finally looked at her.

"It's all alright. I was just in shock," he managed to give her a small smile and she sighed in relief.

"I know. I was just caught off guard when you made that comment. Does it still hurt?"

"A little," Sheldon paused as if thinking deeply. "But I think there's something you could do."

"Oh, sweetheart, anything!" Amy grabbed his hands in hers, hoping to make it up to him. She wasn't fond of wearing that Star Trek uniform to bed, but at this point, she was very willing.

"You could kiss it better."

* * *

These stories are are prompts taken from fmylife. The coming chapters are not linked to each other because these are all one shots.

Thank you for reading. I wouldn't mind if you left a review. I wouldn't mind if you didn't leave one either.


	2. Don't Tell Me What To Do!

**Chapter 2: Don't Tell Me What To Do!**

Dedicated to shamybabboos: It feels like years since you've been here.

 **\- Today, my boyfriend and I were having sex and in the heat of the moment I cried out for him to go harder. He had an exasperated expression on his face, and in an adamantly offended tone he said, "Don't tell me what to do." Then he stopped and left the room. FML-**

Warning: Dangerously sweet OOC Sheldon. Rating M.

* * *

"Did you enjoy me reading the menu to you?"

"Yes, Sheldon. That was very sexy," The couple walked to the elevator of Amy's building after the dinner. The elevator doors closed while Sheldon moved closer to his girlfriend and placed his hands around her waist from behind as she pressed the button to her floor.

"I know you find my eidetic memory rather alluring. It was disappointing that our waiter didn't appreciate it, though." Sheldon inhaled the scent of Amy's hair before sighing softly in contentment, while Amy giggled to herself.

"Well, I think he would've, if he didn't find it tedious and mind numbing; considering the fact that he had other tables." Amy pressed her back against his chest as her hands found their way crossing to rub his arms delicately.

Sheldon frowned, "Do…do you find me tedious and mind numbing when I do that?"

"When you're being all arrogant and showing off? No, sweetheart, I think it's endearing."

"Sarcasm?"

The elevator doors opened before she could respond, and seeing it as an opportunity to escape the conversation, Amy tore away from her boyfriend's embrace before taking his hand in hers as they walked to her door.

"Sheldon, you don't have to walk me here every date night. I don't mind walking alone to my apartment from the bus stop. It's only 3 minutes away." Amy came up to her door and turned to face her boyfriend who had an undistinguishable expression on his face.

"You know why I walk here every date night," Sheldon whispered as he stared at her olive green eyes before capturing her lips for the first time that night. He walked forward not losing contact from her lips, until she was pressed against her door as he ravaged her mouth with his tongue.

Amy let out a soft moan as she gripped his hair, while Sheldon's hands started to wander in to dangerous territories. More precisely, her plump posterior. Amy broke the kiss suddenly being fully aware where the night was taking them.

She rested her hands on his chest, which was clad with the gray suit she adored, while Sheldon rested his on her back; two of them still dangerously close with their bathing suit areas touching ever so lightly. "Sheldon, we agreed that Thursday date nights will be traditional. Nothing above PG-13 rated. You know, how we used to spend date nights back when-"

"Back when I wasn't humping your brilliant brains out?" Sheldon smirked smugly at his girlfriend who immediately turned red.

"Sheldon!" Amy playfully smacked his shoulder. "But still, Dr. Cooper, rules are rules. Our Relationship Agreement dictates that we must not participate in any hanky-panky on Thursday date nights."

"But it's a stupid rule," Sheldon whined almost childlike to which Amy gave him a stern look. "Fine. But remember, little lady. Tomorrow night is sleepover night. And you owe me, your very sexually frustrated boyfriend, big. You owe me big."

"How is that so? You signed the agreement. This is your fault as much as it is mine."

Sheldon sighed. It was hard to argue with her logic. But the vixen seems to be enjoying this a bit too much. And before he could say anything in protest, Amy closed the gap between their faces by giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, baby. I'll pick you up from work tomorrow."

"Oh, I love it when you call me that…" Sheldon moved closer to give her a tight hug. "You sure I can't spend the night here?"

"Positive."

They shared one last kiss before Amy parted to enter her apartment. Amy chuckled lightly as she heard his boyfriend muttering something about burning the Relationship Agreement while she closed the door.

Her apartment was silent and a bit dark. The only light present was the glow from the streetlamps filtered through her windows. Feeling slightly exhausted from their museum visit and a plate of roasted chicken, Amy started taking her clothes off as she made her way towards her bedroom. Before switching on her stereo to play Tony Bennett's _The Way You Look Tonight_ , Amy plopped on her bed with nothing but her underwear.

She sighed before deciding that she had no interest in taking a late night shower. And Sheldon was right. They really need to burn the Coitus Clause on the Relationship Agreement. What were they thinking? Amy was just as aroused by his groping as he was, except that hers wasn't as apparent.

As the soft music filled the room, Amy dug her side cabinet and took out an object in to her hand.

"Hello, Gerard, my old friend. Haven't seen you in a while."

 **Next Evening:**

Amy tapped the car wheels as she waited patiently for Sheldon in her car. He was brutally punctual in general, which she admired, but it seemed that he was a bit off schedule today which was surprising. Before she picked up her phone to call him thinking that something might had happened at work, Sheldon opened the car door and he let himself in.

Amy observed that he looked a bit relatively glum, given the fact that on Fridays he was always enthusiastic since his girlfriend would be spending the night. Sheldon fastened his seatbelt and looked straight ahead as though he was avoiding eye contact.

"Hello, Amy."

Amy started steering the wheels and decided something was definitely wrong.

"Hi, Sheldon. You okay? You look a bit blue."

"I am not suffering from any diseases, and all of my body parts are fully functional if you must know."

"Sweetheart, I meant that you look a bit sad. Anything happened at work?"

His personality seemed way off compared to last night, and it was quite probable that something upset him at office. Maybe Gablehauser was making him attend one of his sex infested fundraisers again.

"Work was mundane as usual, Amy. Until I got to my office and worked my way to tear the mask off nature and stare in to the face of God."

Amy sighed knowing that it was unlikely she could get anything out of him while he was this cranky. She then drove to 2311 Los Robles in complete silence. After they made it to his apartment, Amy brought a kettle of water to boil and made tea for both of them. She gave Sheldon his mug before sitting down next to him on the couch, who was still sulking in his own world.

"Sheldon, you need to tell me what's wrong," Amy said gently as her boyfriend stared at the floor.

"It's nothing, Amy. I'm just feeling a bit," Sheldon paused before uttering, "blue."

Amy took the tea mug from his hands before setting both of the cups down on the coffee table. She leaned closer to him and ran her hand up and down his right arm comfortingly. "Is there anything I can do, baby? Perhaps call the boys and ask them to come over for a spontaneous video game night to cheer you up?"

"No, it's alright." Sheldon looked at her eyes for the first time that day before giving a small smile. "C'mon, little lady. Let's go take a nap. I'm exhausted."

Sheldon stripped himself to his underwear and got under his covers as Amy rummaged the cabinet Sheldon had reserved for her in his room. With the development of sexual intimacy in their relationship, Sheldon felt it was fitting to have her clothes in his apartment. Also, the clothes served as excellent companions during lonely nights when he wants to sleep in her presence.

"Try the green one."

"Hm?" Amy turned towards her boyfriend who lay on bed tucked under the covers.

"The green top. Wear that one."

Amy took out the green tank top and some shorts before stripping and putting on her new attire. She tossed her work clothes in to Sheldon's hamper, crawled in to bed and snuggled close to him. Sheldon wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's waist and buried his face to her chest.

"I love it when you don't wear a brassier," he whispered while tracing circles lightly across her hardening nipples.

"It is liberating," Amy smiled as she ran her fingers through his locks.

She was slowly drifting off to sleep when his light caresses turned in to fondling. He squeezed both her breasts and started kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Uh…Sheldon…"

Amy tried to understand what was happening in the midst of her drowsiness, and Sheldon stared at her opening eyes before whispering, "No more excuses."

Amy opened her mouth to say something but Sheldon cut her off by planting his mouth on hers. He kissed her passionately as his hands wandered around the regions he could not touch the night before. Amy moaned in to his mouth as her hands reached for the clothed arousal of the man above her.

As soon as her hands touched the pitched tent in his underwear, Sheldon not only lost his train of thought but also all his coordination. His brilliantly gigantic mind evacuated itself of all mathematics and worldly worries as it filled with lust for Amy. He bucked his hips towards her fondling hands while simultaneously pulling off her shirt over her head.

He found his prize and dove his head towards them, finally in bliss to have found what he was looking for.

It took them roughly a couple of minutes until both of them lay naked, panting and in desperate in need to connect themselves.

"Are you ready…Amy?" Sheldon whispered before sucking the spot on her neck that he knew would drive her wild.

Sheldon nudged her wet entrance with his length in anticipation. Amy looked at his icy blue eyes and gave him a nod to proceed his actions, and he didn't need to be told twice. Sheldon drove all the way inside her with one swift move and closed his eyes. His heart exploded with euphoria, as he rocked their bodies to achieve his much needed closure.

All Sheldon thought in the midst of their passion was how perfect and sexy the woman under him was. With her, he felt like she could satisfy any and every need his body craved.

Sheldon picked up the pace and was pounding in to her with force. And by how she was responding to his actions, it seemed that she was feeling ecstatic. "Oh…Sheldon. Harder!"

Her words, though gentle, seemed to have hit some nerve in Sheldon because he had abruptly stopped his thrusting to look at her as though he'd been slapped. Amy looked at him confused, wondering what had happened to evoke such a reaction from the physicist. She experimentally grinded her pelvis towards his, but he slipped out of her, still with that hurt expression of his face.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Sheldon exclaimed before standing up, putting his robe on and making a beeline to the living room; desperately wanting to get out of the situation.

Amy was left on the bed, naked as the day she was born and immensely frustrated. She was used to Sheldon getting ticked off at unusual times, leaving her to figure out what had gone wrong. At times, talking to him was like walking on a minefield.

Amy sighed in frustration and put her tank top and shorts back on before walking to the living room, determined to find out what could have possibly offended her very aroused boyfriend. When she made it to the living room, she saw Sheldon in his spot with his head in his hands. He looked devastated for some reason and Amy's eyes softened as she grew genuinely concerned.

Amy sat next to him and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. "Sheldon, you have to tell me what's wrong. You've been upset since I picked you up from work, and you won't tell me."

However, he would not talk so Amy tried again. "Is it Gablehauser or Janine? Are they making you do something you don't want to do? Sheldon, you can tell me."

They sat together in brief silence before Sheldon uncovered his face from his hands and spoke, "No. It's not about either of them. It's…It's about last night."

Amy saw that he was still not making eye contact. "Last night? The Coitus Clause on the Relationship Agreement has you upset?"

Finally, his eyes met his and he cleared his throat before talking. "No, not that. Well, partly because of that. But what I mean is after at the end of date night when you went back in to your apartment."

Amy looked at him, still trying to read his expression to find a clue of what he was talking about. After she went back inside? What did they do after she went back inside? She just took her clothes off, played some music and-

Realization hit Amy and she opened her eyes wide.

"Before you get mad, yes, I went back in to your apartment using your spare key." Sheldon lightly touched Amy's knees, who was still in shock. "Because I was frustrated and I needed you. I mean, you're my girlfriend. There shouldn't be any rules to when I'm allowed and not allowed to touch you. That's preposterous."

Sheldon continued while studying her face which was still trying to calculate the gravity of the scenario, "I was halfway to your bedroom to surprise you when I…I heard you pleasuring yourself."

"Oh, Sheldon…I'm so sorry you had to witness that. I mean, all people do it, and I swear I didn't know you were there…"

"No, that's not why I was upset." Amy looked at him questioningly. "I know that people do… _that_. Even I do it. But it hurts that you would refuse my offer and go to your room to not think of me."

"What do you mean not think of you?"

Exhausted, Sheldon finally cried out, "You were thinking of someone named Gerald! I don't know who that is, but I _will_ find out! Is he working in the biology department? Is he a celebrity?"

Amy looked at him and realized that he had only heard part of her personal activity. She sighed and explained, "Sheldon, _Gerard_ is not a person." Sheldon only stared at her in suspicion.

"You remember when I told you that I had an electric toothbrush to…satisfy me? Well, his name is Gerard."

A brief moment of silence filled the living room and Sheldon stared at his girlfriend contemplatively, trying to process her every word.

"So…you're not thinking of some weird biologist when you're…?"

"No."

"Do you think of me?"

"Always."

"You don't think I'm tedious and mind-numbing?"

"Nope."

"And you don't think I'm unsatisfactory in bed?"

"Oh god, no."

" _Oh…_ "

Sheldon hunched his head down, unable to keep eye contact, and let an almost inaudible whisper, "Sorry I ruined sleepover night."

"Oh, Sheldon, come here…" Amy wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in to a hug. "Sweetheart, you didn't ruin anything. And I'm sorry I withheld from you last night. I shouldn't have done that. And you were right."

"Yes, I was. But right about what?" Sheldon tightened his embrace on her waist he rested his head between her shoulders. She was so comforting.

"We really need to burn that Coitus Clause on the Relationship Agreement."

* * *

Thank you in advance for taking time to read.


	3. Unfortunate Circumstances

**Chapter 3: Unfortunate Circumstances.**

Dedicated to shamybabboos: You should have asked me for it. How could I say no?

 **-** **Today, I had to take my husband's laptop to University for an in-class exam. I opened the screen, and loud porn started to auto-play. The silence in the class was deafening as I tried to make it stop. FML** **-**

Warning: Dangerously sweet OOC Sheldon. Rating: T.

* * *

Beating the hectic morning traffic was one thing, but being 10 minutes late to a lecture you're conducting is another. It was apparent that Amy's day wasn't off to a good start. So it would be wise to deduce that the universe and its order was now out of place and in the future awaited many things that could go wrong.

And no matter how superstitious you are or how familiar you are with Chaos Theory, loud pornographic noise coming from your laptop in the middle of a deafeningly silent class of 120 CalTec University students is not something one could predict.

And Amy certainly did **not** anticipate that something like this would ever happen to her, let alone in a classroom she was teaching. She tried to block the barely suppressed giggles of the students as she tried to turn off the infernal tab that had decided to run its course during the unfortunate situation.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dr. Moser, her respected guest for the class, shift uncomfortably in his chair beside her. She was not sure if he was embarrassed, amused, or aroused. But she was sure of one thing. _She was going to kill Sheldon Lee Cooper._

 **Roughly one day and a half ago:**

"Sheldon, stop it!" Amy Fowler-Cooper tried to get out of her husband's grasp while simultaneously trying in vain attempt to put her heels on.

She bent over to assist her feet in to the 4-inch heeled shoes, a position that only made her pajama clad husband enthusiastic to grind his pelvis against her beckoning posterior. He dragged his big hands against the soft fabric of her blouse and tried to reach the two globes on her chest only to have his hands slapped away by his annoyed wife.

"Sheldon, I do not appreciate you groping me in the middle of our living room while I'm trying to get dressed for work."

"Well, why not!" Sheldon whined like a child who's been deprived of his favorite toy; which was an accurate analogy to his current situation. However, he ceased his endocrine system-driven actions to walk dejectedly over to his spot on the couch and sulked silently.

Amy sighed seeing the sad expression on her husband's face, knowing that this was partly her fault.

They had just gotten married two days ago, but had to cancel their honeymoon plans when Amy received a call from President Seibert that Dr Moser, a Nobel Prize winner of neuroscience, had decided to visit the university.

Amy was excited to share her research with a great scientist in her field, but she also felt that the timing could not have been worse. She wanted to spend time alone with her husband on a romantic island in the middle of nowhere with hot tubs, coitus, and steamy rounds of counterfactuals. Not necessarily all at the same time, although it wouldn't be the worst idea.

She walked over to the coffee table and sat on it facing Sheldon, who was annoyed and disappointed that his wife would not go to bed with him but rather go and work with some European brain monkey.

She took his fidgeting hands in to hers before she spoke, "Sheldon, I know this isn't fair. Trust me, I don't like this either. But-"

"I know," Sheldon cut her off. "You'd rather go and have brain coitus with that Norwegian stud than spend a delightful morning of actual coitus with your non-neuroscience loving husband."

"Brain coitus?"

"Oh, you know. Split some monkey brains together and have conversations filled with sexual tension about goofy nerve cells."

' _Here we go,'_ Amy thought, internally rolling her eyes.

"Sheldon, he's 75. He's old enough to be my dad."

"And accomplished enough to replace your brilliant minded future Nobel Prize winning husband, who by the way, can do crossword puzzles with pen." Sheldon raised his eyebrows suggestively, hopefully in attempt to prevent her from leaving, one last time.

How was it possible for her husband to be insecure and confidently self-centered at the same time? Weren't those traits contradictory?

"Sheldon," Amy tried to reason with his stubborn mind. "I really need to leave. I'm already running late and I haven't even had breakfast."

Sheldon didn't respond and only stared silently at their conjoined hands.

"How about this," Amy took a newspaper and a pen on the coffee table before handing it to her pouting husband. "Why don't you do the crossword puzzle on today's paper and kill some time. Then when I come back from work, you can tell me all about it and your sexy brain to turn me on."

Sheldon reluctantly took the paper and pen from her, and she pecked his lips holding the back of his neck before she said, "I love you. I'll be back after a couple of hours, I promise."

Amy stood up to leave Sheldon who had already started on his crossword. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration like he would whenever he was thinking deeply about something. It really was a shame that she could not stay to watch her adorable husband working his brilliant mind.

Amy took her purse and was about to leave when Leonard knocked and let himself inside the apartment. She had requested Leonard to stay with Sheldon for a while during the morning, knowing that he was going to be grouchy about the whole situation.

Amy closed her lips with her forefinger before whispering to Leonard, "Ssshhh. He's working."

Leonard immediately understood and silently went to the coffeemaker to get himself a cup. He knew better than not to distract Sheldon when he was in the zone since it was not his first day babysitting Sheldon. He'd been doing it for 10 years to know of his ways and the things that quirked him. It really was a lot like approaching a horse. You've to be careful to not make him skittish.

 **Later that day:**

Sheldon paced skittishly around the kitchen while Leonard calmly sipped a cup of tea on the counter and browsed through his phone.

"She should be here by now," Sheldon's hands became sweaty as he paced back and forth. "Why isn't she here?"

"Sheldon, relax. It's only 5 O Clock."

"ONLY 5 O Clock? Do you hear yourself, Leonard? She said it'll only take a couple of hours," Sheldon stopped himself in the midst of his pacing when his eyes widened in horror as a thought came across his mind. "Leonard, what if that old Norwegian hotsy-totsy is mauling my woman?"

Leonard huffed in response. "Sheldon, stop being ridiculous. Dr Moser is a very nice man. I actually met him yesterday. You wouldn't believe that he has great insight in to physics despite him being a neuroscientist."

Sheldon looked at him with repugnance as though his best friend had betrayed him. "So now you're giving him your blessing to steal my woman?"

Before Leonard could dispel Sheldon's ridiculous assumptions, Amy came in through the door and Leonard thanked whatever deity who was listening to his pleas. Taking the opportunity to make his exit, he gave Amy a small smile and a pat on her shoulder before letting himself out to go to the apartment across the hall.

He shook his head as he was only halfway across the hallway when he heard Sheldon interrogating poor Amy about her late entrance.

"Where've you been? You said it'll only take a couple of hours." Sheldon crossed his arms across his chest as he awaited a response from Amy.

"Well, technically eight hours would count as 'a couple of hours'." Amy really wasn't in mood to argue with him so she took her cardigan off and her shoes before collapsing on the couch. She rubbed her face with her hands trying to wash away the tiredness.

Seeing her actions, Sheldon went over to sit on his spot next to her and stroked her hair gently. His annoyance and anger had morphed in to concern after seeing his exhausted wife. He gently whispered to her, "Did you have a long day?"

Amy moved over to lay her head on his broad chest and snaked her arm around his belly, "Like you wouldn't believe. I'm so tired."

Sheldon stroked her hair placed a kiss on top of her head before saying, "I apologize for coming on too strong. I was worried. Would you like some tea? Chamomile, perhaps?"

"No, I don't need sleepy time tea. I'm already falling asleep." Amy snuggled closer to Sheldon and closed her eyes, and Sheldon wrapped his arm around his tired wife in return.

 **Following morning:**

Amy woke up to a darkened room, and judging by the surface and surrounding, she was in their bedroom. It seems that Sheldon had carried her to bed in the middle of the night and stripped her out of the work clothes to make her comfortable.

Amy sat up on the bed and looked over to see the sleeping figure who was now curling over to find the lost contact. She smiled seeing his face that looked so serene and peaceful as he slept. She then moved her hand to stroke his hair and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead before she slowly got out from bed as silently as she could as to not wake Sheldon.

Seeing that it was 6 O Clock in the morning, she decided that it was the perfect time to assemble and review her notes for the class she was teaching with Dr Moser. Amy wore her robe, took her laptop and walked to Leonard's old room to get started.

They had converted the room to a home office. It was a compromise for Sheldon, really, since he wanted to build a huge lego Death Star in the room surrounded by shelves of his action figures. Sheldon thought it was the ultimate bat cave, but if you asked Amy, it sounded more like his geek infested retreat with children's toys.

It was around 8:15 AM when Amy realized she only had 45 minutes to get ready. She saved her work to the Cloud and ran to the bathroom to get ready. Sheldon was already brushing his teeth by the counter and Amy stepped in to the bath tub to take a quick shower.

Sheldon knew she was running a bit late so he decided not to bother her with his morning urges. He was also feeling bad for his behavior the previous morning after seeing his exhausted Amy, so he decided that it would be best if he was supportive and kept his thoughts about Dr. Moser to himself.

Sheldon was making tea in kitchen when Amy came ready with her bag and laptop. She set it on the coffee table and fumbled with the keyboard as though she was having some difficulty.

"Here's your tea. I made it in a to-go cup." Sheldon handed her the flask and sat beside her to watch what she was doing.

"Thank you, honey. Very considerate of you," Amy took the cup and placed it on the coffee table without looking his way, still absorbed in fixing her computer. "Can you see what the problem is? I can't get it to open."

Wanting to be her knight in a shining armor, Sheldon took the laptop from her and inspected it for a couple of minutes. "Sorry, Kitten. Looks like it's fried."

Dreading his answer, Amy burrowed her face in her hands in disappointment. "Ohhh, this is not happening…"

"What's not happening? I just told you it's fried. It's already happened. We need to get it fixed." Sheldon looked over to his disappointed wife like he was genuinely confused.

"Sheldon, I need my laptop! I have a class to teach today with Dr. Moser."

"Oh." Sheldon finally understood the context. "Why don't you take my laptop? You always keep your notes in the Cloud, correct?"

Amy stared at her husband. He really was a wonder. He was always quite possessive of things he loved, including his action figures, his wife, and his computer. So he sharing his laptop filled with Sheldony secrets was quite a surprise. "Really, you would do that for me?" Amy said in a hopeful voice.

"Why yes, of course. I let you wear my boxers and shirts I've already worn. And you let me put certain body parts of mine in some of yours, even without protection when I'm being good. What makes you think I won't share my laptop with you?"

Amy bounced on her seat gleefully and gave him a long, passionate kiss. "Oh Sheldon, you're my savior"

"Of course, I am! Now let's get you going. You're getting late." Sheldon went to their bedroom and emerged holding his laptop in hand. He put it in a bag for her. "When will you be back?"

"Oh you know, a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours or, excuse me for doing this," Sheldon made air quotes with his fingers, "'a couple of hours'?"

"Trust me, it's a couple of hours. I am just going to give the lecture with Dr. Moser and then come back." Sheldon looked at her suspiciously so she added, "I promise."

"Hmm. I'll see you in a couple of hours, then?"

"Yes. Why don't you book the flights for our honeymoon? Tomorrow should be fine."

This brought a smile to Sheldon's face and he dipped his head to capture her lips with his. "Roger that, babe."

 **Current time:**

Amy was fuming. She had never been this angry in her entire life. Her reputation, her innocence, her credibility she'd cultivated over the years had all gone down the drain. And if someone gave her a gun, she'd either shoot her husband or herself.

Amy parked her car outside Los Robles before grabbing her bag, getting out of the door and slamming the door shut. It was a miracle that the windows didn't shatter from the force, and quite frankly she couldn't care less.

She hurried upstairs and opened the door to her apartment and slammed the door close before resting her hands on her hips as she growled at her husband who was eating his cereal in his spot. **_"Sheldon Lee Cooper. You have some explaining to do."_**

In the midst of her anger and frustration, it didn't even register in her mind that Penny and Leonard who were having a conversation with her husband had quickly let themselves out of the apartment after reading the gloomy atmosphere.

Sheldon stared at his wife for a moment and spoke after placing his bowl on the coffee table, "by your tone of voice and facial expression, I'm guessing you're mad although I've no idea why."

Amy took out his computer, reopened the tab, and shoved it in to his lap so he could see what she was talking about. Moans and the sound of flesh slapping each other filled the living room and Sheldon gulped knowing what had happened. He sat frozen for a while but snapped out of it and closed the tab, avoiding eye contact from his obviously angry wife.

"Well?" Amy glared daggers at her husband.

"Amy…I…uhh…"

"Well you better have a reason other than that. I was humiliated," Amy started pacing in the living room. "My reputation. My credibility. Oh god, the university is going to fire me. ALL BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR STUPID TESTOSTERONE URGES!"

Sheldon rushed over to her side and tried to calm her, "Amy, they won't fire you. I promise. I will make this right. I will talk to Human Resources. I will-"

"What are you going to do, show Ms Davis African-American porn?"

Sheldon pursed his lips before responding, "Amy, there's no reason to be crude. I will tell them that it was mine. It was my laptop, it has my R2D2 sticker on it. Everyone knows it isn't yours."

Exhausted, Amy rested her head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her frame and rubbed her back. "Sheldon, this is so embarrassing…"

"Ssshhh. It's not your fault. I told you, I will make it right. I will craft an apology. I won't let anything happen to your reputation."

They stood in the middle of the living room for a couple of minutes, Sheldon holding her when he tore away from her reluctantly. "So…are you mad that I…?"

"Watched porn? Well, I'm not happy but I'm surprised mostly." Amy walked to sit on the couch, with Sheldon following her like a lost puppy.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I did not enjoy it all."

"You didn't?" Amy raised her eyebrows at him as he sat beside her.

"It was Wolowitz's idea. He advised me to try watching one of those in circumstances when you're not around to…you know…"

Amy chuckled lightly. "Well, I really need to stop leaving you alone with the boys without supervision."

Sheldon brightened up after seeing her mood change. And then Sheldon had an idea. "I have a proposal to make."

Amy leaned her back on the couch and replied, "I'm listening."

"Why don't we make one?"

"One what? You have to be more specific."

"A video tape, of course." Sheldon bounced on his spot excitedly as though he had unraveled the secrets of the universe. "I'm sure that I can- ** _we_** can- enjoy a movie where it's us and not some gross strangers with botox in their hindquarters."

"Are…Are you saying you want to make a sex tape?"

"Exactly. We've worn matching costumes, and I've given you hickies in places even you can't see without having a 360 degree vision. Isn't it high time we made a sex tape?"

"Yeah, that could be fun." Amy smiled sweetly at her husband.

"Terrific. I'll go get the camera." Sheldon stood up to fetch the camera from the study.

"Wait, right now?"

Sheldon turned around to reply to his wife, "Of course. This is long overdue. Why don't you start reading the newspaper beside you?"

"What's the newspaper for?"

"I did the crossword puzzle with pen. The plot for our first video is you getting turned on by my intelligence, of course. A good film needs a good plot." Sheldon explained it to Amy as though it was obvious, before disappearing in to the study room, leaving a dumbfounded Amy behind.

Amy took the newspaper and tried to get in to character, "Oh well. He's right."

 _The End_

* * *

Thank you for reading. This was so silly to write. And thank you for the kind words you said for the previous chapters.

I'm also extremely sorry for any overlooked spelling mistakes and grammatical errors. I do not have a beta and English is like a third language to me.


End file.
